


Peter Had it Easy

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Holiday Drabbles & Ficlets [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: allbingo, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Pre-Canon, Smart Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Sammy isn't happy with his costume.





	Peter Had it Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt shadow at [](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/)**allbingo** and  
> [spn_bigpretzel Hallowe'en Comment Fic](https://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/1202798.html)

"Dean, I look stupid," Sammy complained as he looked at himself in the mirror over the dresser.

"You look like you're supposed to," Dean grinned at his own handiwork.

"How come I have to wear a dress and you have black jeans on?" Sammy whined.

"It works better like this. It's not a dress, it's _my _/ t-shirt." Dean reminded him.__

__"You get to wear pants and I hafta wear tights." Sammy turned and glared at him._ _

__"You look cute and we will make a haul in the candy department," Dean didn't want to admit that he was short on cash for costumes this year. The few things he's set aside were accidentally left in the trunk of the Impala when their Dad left. He had to make do with what he had and what he could scrounge from the motel's lost and found box. The only thing he needed had been a pair of green tights and as luck would have it, one of the cleaning ladies had bought the wrong size for her own kid and was going to take the pair she'd bought back._ _

__

__Sammy turned once more in his dark green _not a dress_ with matching tights and green sneakers. Dean, on the other hand, was dressed all in black from his boots to the ski mask he wore on the extra cold morning runs._ _

__“Still not fair,” Sammy pouted._ _

__“I know, but you're Peter Pan and I get to be your trouble making Shadow,” Dean reminded him as he helped him down off the dresser so they could find the nearest houses and start trick-or-treating._ _


End file.
